The Prince and the Princess
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Kai and Nya are siblings, ninjas, elemental masters...and aliens from another planet! When an old enemy of the siblings show up, it is going to take all hands on deck to figure out the truth about what really happened three years prior to Sensei Wu meeting them. Nya just wants to be with Jay, Kai is turn between going back or staying. Takes place between Skybound and Hands of Time
1. Welcome to Ninjago

Prologue:

The steel spaceship plummeted to the hard unforgiving ground down below. Inside of the cockpit, two young teens were frantically trying to take control, to make it more of a bumpy landing than a crash, but were failing miserably. The boy, who had spiky auburn hair and hazel eyes shot upwards suddenly, grabbing the girl as he pulled her away from the console. His left eye had a series of stitches arching around it, entering his left eyebrow, hinting at a horrible injury. Shoving the girl, who had choppy short black hair and the exact same hazel eyes as him, into another room, he snapped the door shut. Taking in a shaky breath, he braced himself for impact. A gasp of pain escaped him as the ship crashed hard into the ground, throwing him roughly into one of the steel walls.

Once the ship settled into the ground, he pushed himself up, a cough escaping him as he stumbled away from the wall back to the other room. The girl took one look at him before slumping suddenly against a wall. "I am tired, brother. How far do we have to go before Coronzo does not deem it necessary to follow us anymore?"

Swallowing hard, the boy peered outside the cockpit's window. "I believe we can stop running now, dear sister. Perchance the locals on this planet are friendly?"

His sister frowned at that, clearly uncertain about that idea. "It is late…may I recommend that we should rest first and look around first thing in the morning?"

A hum of agreement escaped him as he shut the destroyed engine off. "Very well, you are right. It is late. The locals most likely are asleep."

Limping, he walked over to a wall and pushed a few buttons. Immediately, the wall opened up to reveal two perfectly made beds. Sighing, the boy crashed onto the bed on the left, while the girl took the bed on the right. Within seconds, the girl was sound asleep, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts. Unable to sleep, he slipped out of bed, quickly turning invisible. The sign of his progress was the door that leads to the outside world opening and closing.

…

The watchman heard of many strange tales growing up about the Mystical Elemental Masters, but this certainly takes the cake in his mind. One minute, no one was there and yet the snapping of branches filled the air. Then when he turned around for one second…a teenage boy appeared right behind him.

The boy shifted slightly, clearly uncertain about where he was at. "Excuse me my fine sir, but perhaps you can tell me the name of this fine settlement?"

The watchman arched his eyebrow upwards in surprise. Yep, the kid had to be lost. "Lookie here kid, this here is Ignacia Village…the farthest thing from a 'fine settlement' as you so kindly put it. Everyone here are either farmers or like me, watch over the flocks and cattle this place has. Now how about you skedaddle before someone thinks that you're here to cause trouble."

The boy quickly shook his head in disagreement. "I am not looking for trouble kind sir." The watchman snorted at that. "Perchance someone is looking to hire?"

The watchman blinked, wondering if he was imagining things. The kid seriously thinking about getting a job here? He didn't appear to have worked a day in his life! "I heard the blacksmith been looking for more help up in his forge…but I don't think that's a job you should try for just yet. Maybe Jamanakai Village has more options?"

The boy quickly shook his head, a small smile on his face. "No thank you kind sir. My sister and I will make do with what is available here."

The watchman stifled a groan as he turned back to the flock of sheep he was watching over. Just what they needed to kids that don't know a thing about hard work and it couldn't be any clearer that they were running away. He debated on turning them into the authorities, before brushing it off. He'll introduce the boy to the blacksmith in the morning and see where it goes from there.

~Three Years Later~

The teen leaned against bellows, heating the forge up. The blacksmith, a muscular man with short black hair and a tightly trimmed beard, pulled a piece of burning how metal out and began banging it against the anvil. The teen smiled to himself as he straightened up, grabbing the nearby broom to start sweeping. A jagged scar lined his face from where his old mysterious injury used to be at. His sister, whose hair had been trimmed so as to be level with her chin, was sitting calmly at the register, reading something while waiting for their mysterious customer to come pick up his rather large order of weapons.

The boy turned to look as an elderly man strolled in, a staff tapping against the ground. The boy shook his head, presuming that the man was lost. The blacksmith, a man named Marcus, Mark for short, beamed with happiness as he approached the elderly man. "Sensei Wu! Good to see ye again. I am just finishing the last of yer order. Please, look aroun' a bit to see if there is anythin' that catches yer eye. Ah." Mark suddenly straightened up gesturing to the boy. "This is me new help that I told ye about three years ago. Kai Smith. That there is his sister Nya. Can't find a harder working pair than these two, if ye get me meanin'."

The now named Sensei Wu nodded in understanding as he wandered luxuriously through the small store, eyeing the ware that was set out for buyers. A hum escaped him as he eyed the siblings who silently continued their work from before. Kai frowned as he looked to the older man, tracking his every move.

Slipping next to Mark, Sensei Wu spoke in a soft whisper. "I see what you mean in your letters about Kai. He doesn't trust people at all it seems. You say neither knew a thing about hard work before they met you?"

"Ah…talked all funny like. As if they were rich folks from the city. Takin' it ye came up to see them and not lil' old me?" Mark chuckled, clearly amused.

"It is time for me to train the next generation of Elemental Masters. I am sticking small though. Only four students. I already have three and am looking for the fourth." Sensei Wu glanced back over at Kai, who had finished sweeping and was organizing the items on sale.

"Ye think tha' Kai is related to yer old friend?" Mark avoided mentioning his uncle's name.

"Well, you and Joe certainly didn't take after him. And my two of my current students appear to be living proof that those not related but worthy of the power can have the power passed down to them. What if Kai has his power of fire inside of him?" Sensei Wu shot back, smirking upon noticing that his words hit their mark immediately.

Mark shook his head, a frown crossing his face. "How about ye come back tomorrow? I'm leavin' Kai in charge of the shop…as a test. See if he's ready for an apprenticeship."

"I just might do that… might even take him in as my own apprentice." Sensei Wu teased his late best friend's nephew.

Mark chuckled as he finished the scythe he was working on, adding it to the pile of weapons that the Sensei had preordered. "Better get goin' Sensei Wu. Ya have a long ways ahead of ya."

Sensei Wu nodded in agreement, easily scooping up the large package. "Right then. I'll see you later Mark."

Mark hummed in agreement as he went back to his work. Kai moved to help over at the hot forge again, still eyeing Sensei Wu suspiciously. Sensei Wu turned and left, humming thoughtfully to himself.

…

Kai paced endlessly in the small two bedroom cabin he rented from another villager. Nya was sitting at the table, a bowl of steaming soup in front of her. Shaking her head, she sat her spoon down. "Kai…calm yourself. This is amazing that Mark wants to leave _you_ in charge of the shop. I mean come on. It's been three years since we arrived here. What more could you want?"

"I don't know sis…I honestly prefer being in the back. No one pays me any attention." Kai moved to sit down in front of his steaming bowl of soup that Nya had dished up for him.

Nya rolled her eyes as she picked her spoon back up, quickly placing another bite into her mouth. "It's not like we're gonna get separated tomorrow at all. I mean come on, it's not like Mark and Joe are hiding an all important map in the store sign and questionable beings will come looking for it." The siblings looked to each other, before bursting out laughing.

"You're right sis. It's not like any of that will happen while I'm in charge." Kai laughed as he scooped up a bite of soup.

Nya smiled as she continued eating, glad to have been able to get her brother calm down before his big day.

 **A/N: Hello! I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs. In case you didn't get the memo from above, Marcus, or Mark, is the nephew of the Elemental Master of Fire. Joe, also known as the watchman Kai talked to earlier, is another close relative to the Master of Fire. Kai and Nya aren't from Ninjago. However, they are about to go on the adventure of a lifetime. If ya get out I mean. They talk normal now; Mark and Joe showed them how. Also for some reason Kai doesn't trust people easily.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Nightmares in the Night

Chapter One:

 _Kai strolled calmly down the street, looking down at the small black jewelry box in his hand. Now all he had to do was go wrap it and place it with the rest of the birthday presents. Humming to himself, he pocketed the gift he had preordered into his pocket…just as a loud explosion rocked the still night air. Alarmed, Kai looked up to see that the palace which was just up ahead was on fire. Horrified, he ran to the burning building. As he approached, he noticed many peasants and high noble families already gathered around the place._

 _A fireman noticed Kai approaching and called out to him. "_ _Votre Altesse, s'il vous plaît, reculez! C'est trop dangereux maintenant!_ _"_

 _Kai ignored the obvious order, instead making his way around to the back of the building. As he neared the back, he picked up a familiar voice crying out in pain. Whipping around the corner, Kai felt his stomach twist as he spotted his sister lying against the ground, the tips of her long black hair burning as the flames from the building licked at it hungrily. Kai opened his mouth up, a cry escaping him. "Attends, je viens ma soeur!"_

 _A sob escaped her as she lifted her tear stained face up to look at him. "_ _Frère…_ _" She collapsed back to the ground, too weak to stand._

 _Kai ran towards her, only for his foot to catch on a root. Falling forward, Kai felt a scream escape him as he realized that there was no ground in front of him…that he was now tumbling through empty space while his sister burned somewhere above him._

With a loud gasp, Kai snapped his eyes open, sweat beading his forehead. Lifting his hand up to his face, he ran his hand over his hair, trying to take deep calming breaths. As if to try and confirm that everything was all right, Kai rolled over to look across the room to the other top bunk. The light brown haired young adult sleeping in it was curled in a small ball, hugging a bottle of jelly beans to his chest, a blue sleeve sticking out from underneath his covers. Slowly he pushed himself to a sitting position, his night vision allowing him to see the smallest detail in the wooden frames of the bunks. Turning his head, he looked down at the only non-bunk bed in the entire room. The green blanket covering the limp, sleeping form underneath did nothing to hide the mess of blonde hair that was sprawled across it. Kai sniggered upon realizing that his youngest team member was sleeping upside down, his face buried into his pillow. Kai rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. After several minutes past where closing his eyes brought the deadly fire back to mind, he silently slipped out of his bed, his bare feet landing with a soft thud on the ground.

Not wanting to wake any of the others, he quickly glanced first at the blonde he had checked on earlier, and then over at the bottom bunk across from him. The dark haired young adult in the bunk was sleeping soundly, a soft hum escaping him. Shaking his head at the sleeping habits of his friends, he turned to glance behind him…and came face to face with a pair of bright, icy blue eyes.

Kai jumped back, his hand darting to where he knew the human hearts where located. "Zane…you scared me there."

The Titanium Ninja slipped into a sitting position, his piercing gaze following his every movement. "I am sorry Kai. I did not mean to scare you. Are you alright? You typically do not get nightmares."

Kai sighed as he sat down next to him on the bed, staring down at the white blanket that was pulled over his wide awake teammate. "What was your first clue?"

"You gasped. The few times you had a nightmare, you typically gasped when you awoke."

Kai ran his fingers through his hair again, this time frustrated and not trying to calm his rapidly beating hearts. "Of course you heard that… you're not gonna try and comfort me, are you?"

A soft chuckle escaped the nindroid as he stretched out slightly, freeing his legs so as to swing them over the edge. "Of course not. The day that anyone thinks that the oh so tough Kai needs comforted after a nightmare will make national news."

Kai snorted, a grin crossing his face. "I was going to go beat up some sparring bots, but now…would you like to spar with me?"

Zane hummed as he stood up, a smile on his face. "I would love to spar with you."

…

Zane dodged a blow to his head, before sending his staff to knock Kai off his feet. Over the years since they had first met, Kai had developed lean muscles that added him in the intense battles they typically found themselves in. He had also developed in character as well, going from a distrusting hothead, to a slightly impatient good friend that didn't trust everyone, but had an ever growing list of those he trusts with his life, or his sister's life for that matter. The sound of wood hitting wood brought Zane out of his thoughts, making him look his friend that he considered as a brother. Something was bothering Kai…and Zane sensed that it had something to do with why the Smith siblings never celebrated Nya's birthday.

"Kai…what is the matter? I sense that your nightmare is bothering you more so than normal." Zane took a step back, bringing his practice staff into the rest position.

Kai promptly mumbled under his breath. "Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est-ce pas?" Kai sighed as he placed his practice staff back on the rack they kept the staffs on. "It wasn't as much a nightmare as it was a memory."

Zane frowned as he placed his staff next to it. "I know we have had some close calls over the years…but I do not recall anything so bad that it could cause us to have nightmares."

Kai placed his hands on the railing, leaning against it as he closed his eyes. "No…nothing like that. It was…" A sigh suddenly escaped him as a single tear slid down his cheek. "It was the night my parents died."

Zane gasped, before gently placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am sorry. I did not know about your loss."

Kai wiped at his eyes, clearly embarrassed to be seen crying. "Nya and I don't like talking about it. They did on her birthday. I wasn't home at the time. I had specialty ordered Nya's bracelet and was heading home when it happened."

Zane thought back to Nya's gold and ruby bracelet that she wore all the time. "That's why you two do not celebrate her birthday. It brings a painful memory back to do so."

Kai swallowed hard as he nodded in confirmation. Pushing himself away from the railing, he turned to head back inside of the temple they called home. "You…wouldn't mind not telling anyone, would you? Nya and I don't need sympathy from the others."

Zane nodded, his eyes burning into Kai's back. "Of course. I would never betray your trust Kai."

A soft thank you escaped Kai, before he headed inside. The second the temple's door closed behind him, Pixal spoke up. _He spoke in an unknown language back there. When you asked him about his nightmare that second time._

Zane sighed as he leaned against the ship's railings, staring at the temple. "I know Pixal…but there is nothing we can do about it. Besides, I have several languages in my databanks…"

Pixal interrupted her boyfriend, a dryness edging her voice. _It is not in any of your databanks. Face it, he isn't telling you everything…yes, his parents are gone, but their deaths should not be the cause of his nightmare. Unless there is more to their deaths than he is letting on._

Zane tilted his head, musing at the suggestion she dared to suggest. "You think that his parents died in an accident?"

 _Yes…no. I do not know. Do you want me to see if there were any accidents that happened on Nya's birthday that involved those with the last name of Smith?_

Zane sighed as he started to walk back down to the temple grounds. "No…I do not want to force myself into their past. They will open with time… this is a sign that Kai is opening up more, which is a huge improvement."

 _If you say so, Zane._

 **A/N: Done! Ok, soo it's been a few years since the prologue…and Cole hums in his sleep apparently. Also, Zane is the first one to learn that the Smith siblings are orphans. Also, any guesses on what that explosion in Kai's dream was? Hint: the palace being on fire was not an accident…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Zane scares Nya briefly

Chapter Two:

Zane pressed a finger against his lips, to prevent his teammates from waking Kai up. "Kai didn't sleep well last night. Please let him sleep in guys."

Jay nodded, knowing what it is like to have nightmares in the middle of the night keep him awake. Cole reached up, gently ruffling his hair. "What could he have been dreaming about that would wake him up in the middle of the night?"

Zane thought back on their late night conversation, wondering if he should tell the others or not about it. He had promised Kai not to tell anyone about it, so he wouldn't say anything. "Not entirely sure, let's go join the others for breakfast."

Slipping out of the room, he walked down to where the dining room was located. No surprise came to him upon seeing Sensei Wu, Misako, Nya, and the elemental masters in various states of wakefulness. Skylor stifled a yawn as she ladled porridge into a bowl. Gravis, Neuro, and Sensei Wu were talking animatedly to each other, while Tox and Chamille were falling asleep at their seats. Stifling a yawn, Lloyd pulled a seat out next to Misako. Nya smiled tiredly at Jay, before noticing that they were short a team member. "Where's Kai?"

"He didn't sleep well last night. We're letting him sleep in." Cole grabbed a rather large bowl and began filling it with porridge.

"But Kai hasn't had any nightmares in years… what was it about?" Nya frowned, clearly confused about what could possibly keep her brother up.

Pixal spoke up suddenly, her voice filling Zane's head. _Ask her. She'll know more about their parents than anyone else._

Zane didn't say anything, not wanting anyone to realize that his nightmare had been about his parents, knowing people might get the wrong message. Nya looked down at her bowl, her brow furrowed in thought. "I'm going go check on him. Start training without us." With that, she stood up and left the room.

Zane cleared his throat, turning to look at Misako. "Misako? Can I speak with you…in private at some point today?"

Misako stirred some fresh berries into her porridge, nodding in agreement. "Of course Zane. That is my job, to help you with your missions."

Zane sighed in relief, before helping himself to a bowl of porridge, adding an extra helping of fresh raspberries to it.

~With Nya~

Nya sighed as she looked at her older brother's limp, sleeping form. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, she lifted her hand up, gently brushing his hair out of his face. Confident that no one was there to see it, she allowed a soft, yellow glow to escape her fingertips, the sparks dancing along his forehead. Kai shifted, forcing his eyes open. "Sis…stop it. That's what Mom did when we had nightmares when we were younger."

Nya smiled sadly as she pulled her hand away from him. "I know. The others said you had a nightmare last night. Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing's changed since last time." Kai grumbled as he sat upright.

Nya widened her eyes in horror. "Wait…you mean that it was _that_ one again? I thought you had finally gotten over it."

Kai didn't respond, having thought the same thing until it happened last night. Sighing, he pulled his covers off as he climbed out of his bed. "Come on…let's go get something to eat for breakfast. Then we can see who out of our allies is the farthest along the obstacle course." Kai forced a smile at that, trying to lighten the mood.

Nya rolled her eyes, punching him gently in the shoulder even as she removed the glow from her fingertips.

~Couple hours later, with Zane~

Zane paused in front of Misako's office door, hesitating as he looked at the closed door, his hand twitching. Pixal suddenly spoke up, annoyance tinting her voice. _Zane…she said she'll meet with you. Go ask her your question._

Zane sighed as he lifted his hand up, quickly knocking on the door. "Here goes nothing."

Misako's voice came from the other side, perfectly calm. "Come in!"

Zane pushed the door open, stepping into the office to find Misako bending over her desk, shuffling through a pile of paperwork. "Hello Misako."

Misako looked up a smile immediately crossing her features. "Zane! I've been wondering when you'll find the time to drop by. Now then, what is it you are wondering about?"

Zane sat down in the chair across from her, his hands clasping each other to keep them from twitching. "Well…I was thinking that you know a lot about other languages…"

"Yes…same with you I reckon." Misako arched an eyebrow upwards, wondering what this was about.

Zane bit his bottom lip, before continuing. "I was talking to Kai last night and he said something in a language that is not in any language in my databanks. I was wondering if you could translate it?"

"I will try my best." Misako folded her hands on top of her desk.

Zane cleared his throat, before pulling up what Kai said from his databanks. "Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est-ce pas. Only it was in question form. "

Misako frowned, placing her chin on top of her fingertips, only before she could respond to his question; a loud crash erupted from right outside the office door. Startled, she walked over and opened the door to find Nya bending down to pick up the shards from one of Sensei Wu's teapots. Terror flooded her eyes as she looked to Zane, her voice soft. "Where did you hear that?"

Zane frowned, moving to help her clean the mess up. "Last night, I was sparring with Kai. He said it, I couldn't translate it. Why?"

Relief flooded Nya as she stood up, the tray she had been carrying now full of the shards. "Nothing… what were you two talking about that would make him say _that_?"

Zane shrugged, not really seeing the point. "I was just asking him a question, and he said that before he answered me. Why do you ask?"

"Because…he was complaining that you don't give up on things easily." Nya bit back a laugh, before quickly leaving, before Zane could ask her what she meant by that.

"Well, good thing Nya knew that. I was going to tell you that I was as stumped as you were." Misako felt amusement flooding her, even as confusion set in.

Zane tilted his head, a frown on his face. "Yes…but since when did they know a second language?"

…

Zane walked into the living room to find everyone minus the Smith siblings sitting around watching the news. Glancing over at it, he was surprised to see the red breaking news banner flying across the top of the screen. "What's going on here?"

Jay looked up, excitement dancing in his eyes. "A real life alien from outer-space showed up earlier today. And you won't believe it, apparently he's been chasing down a highly dangerous criminal and his Intel indicates that he's hiding here in Ninjago somewhere!"

Zane frowned as he looked to around the room. "Where are Kai and Nya? They need to know about this…what is the criminal's name?"

"No idea. But the guy looking for him is named Coronzo."

~With Kai and Nya~

Kai leaned against a large boulder, his hand resting casually on the hilt of his sword. Nya was pacing in front of him, fuming. "What were you thinking!? Zane repeated what you said… and I honestly thought he had se bagarrer avec Coronzo! De toutes les choses idiotes à faire ... what if Coronzo discovers that there is a pair of siblings here that speaks our native tongue!"

Kai sighed, as he tracked her movement. "Ok, I get it. I made an erreur, but come on, it's not like Zane is in contact with him or anything."

Nya sighed, having already released her pent up anger. Walking up to Kai, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I know Kai…it's just I'm happy here. And I really like Jay."

Kai hugged her back, a smile on his face. "I know…me too. Sorry."

Nya groaned as she stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kai arched an eyebrow upwards, wondering what it could be his sister was sorry about.

Nya turned red with embarrassment as she twisted her hands together. "For calling you an idiot. That was really mean of me."

"Apology accepted."

 **A/N: Hello! Um, yeah someone needs to warn them that Coronzo is in Ninjago and of course lying about Kai. Zane….you scared Nya without meaning too! Of course, there was no way you would have known that the two of them are terrified of running into someone from they're planet or worse, Coronzo himself.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Kai finds out

Chapter Three:

Kai walked into the dining room to find everyone talking excitedly about something. Nya nudged Kai gently as she went to join Jay and Lloyd, waving at them. Smiling, Kai slid into a seat between Zane and Skylor. "What's everyone talking about?"

Zane turned to face Kai, a smile on his face. "Nothing much. Just Ninjago as made contact with aliens…" Kai nearly choked, as he vaguely wondered which planet made contact here. Zane continued, unaware of Kai's inner-panic. "It seems that some criminal has been evading Coronzo for some time and he has finally traced him to here."

Kai felt panic again surge through him at the mention of the power hungry Galatian, that by chance was fluent in the native tongue of the peaceful Archians. "Coronzo!? What is that visqueux, couché, plus gentil, jusqu'à ce jour ... ne peut pas faire confiance à un mot qu'il dit! Il ne sert à rien ... Nya n'est pas en sécurité s'il est là!"

Zane froze, alarm shooting through him as he realized that Kai had just repeated a few words that Coronzo had said about the criminal. But that meant… no! Kai was no murderer, and Nya was happy, so he couldn't have kidnapped his own sister. Right? "Kai…you just said some of the EXACT same words that Coronzo used to describe the criminal."

Kai glanced over at Zane to find him shaking. A single thought of Nya popped in his head, before he turned to face her. All color had drained from her face, and she was holding her cup of water, shaking like she just heard that their parents hadn't made it for the very first time. "Kai ... est-il là pour moi? Suis-je à nouveau en danger? Et vous? Est-il toujours en colère contre toi?"

Kai sucked in a deep breath, struggling to keep his two hearts from pounding too loudly. "I don't know sœur… I don't know. "

Nya got up, and quickly ran out of the room, her emotions too close to the surface by the way her fingertips were sparking with a soft mixture of red and blue lights. Kai growled as he slammed his fist down on the table. "I hate Galatians. Give me Marrchians any day of the week." Standing up abruptly, Kai left the room, suddenly not very hungry. "I'm not very hungry. I'll go check on Nya."

The second Kai left the deathly still room, Jay began to freak out. "What are we supposed to do!? The Emperor already asked us to help Coronzo to catch the criminal…what are we supposed to do if the criminal is one of us!?"

Neuro spoke up, his voice grave with worry. "We probably should start with getting Nya help. Since Coronzo did explain what it was that Kai had done, she is probably traumatized and is hiding it very well."

Zane frowned, something about that didn't seem right. His mind flashed back to what had happened earlier where Nya had been scared stiff when she heard him repeat what Kai had said to Misako. "Something doesn't add up here. I recommend that we try and get the stories from all three of them before we go and arrest Kai. He has done nothing except help us. It is only right."

Murmurs of agreement went out, as everyone noticed that he was right. Kai was there friend, brother…and in Skylor's case, special someone. He wouldn't murder his own parents in a fit of rage and kidnap his own little sister…right?

~With Kai and Nya~

Kai sat down on Nya's bed, watching as she paced furiously around the room, her fingers still sparking with a combination of anger and sadness. Stopping abruptly, Nya turned to face him. "Kai…you are so lucky that you're a guy. It's annoying having your own émotions sparking off your fingertips."

Kai snorted, amusement dancing in his eyes alongside tense worry. "Relax sis. Remember, as a member of Archian haute société et de la famille royale, you have to remain calm at all times. Don't you remember your lessons at all?"

Nya took in a shaky breath, her glowing fingers slowly turning back to normal. Releasing her breath, she sat down next to Kai, placing her head on his shoulder. "Kai… I don't want Coronzo and his fou, avide de pouvoir, meurtre heureux ways to get anywhere near Jay. I amour him, Kai."

Kai smiled bittersweetly as he bent over, kissing the top of her head. "I know Nya. Don't worry. I won't let Coronzo anywhere near Jay as if my life depended on it."

~With Jay~

Jay shifted slightly, wondering if Kai would tell him what she meant by armour. He didn't understand it, but knew she was using it to describe how she felt about him in the first place. And then there was what Kai had said. He was going to keep Coronzo away from Jay, because Nya was apparently scared of what he would do if he got too close to Jay, a fact that intrigued him. Tiptoeing away as quietly as he could, Jay left to find the others. Once he was sure that he was far enough away that they wouldn't hear him, he broke out at a run.

Whipping around the corner, he crashed headfirst into an unsuspecting Griffin. "Oof." Griffin rubbed his forehead, before helping Jay back up. "Going somewhere Jay?"

"I wanted to go check on Nya and things and um…. I overheard her talking to Kai about Coronzo and me… what do you think Nya meant when she said that she armour me? It almost sounds like she said armor…but that can't be right, right?"

Sensei Wu chuckled as he looked across the room at him. "Jay…you know you're talking too much when Griffin superspeed you to the living room and you didn't even noticed. Now. Start at the beginning."

Jay swallowed hard, before explaining how he overheard the Smith siblings talking amongst themselves. How Kai mentioned something about Nya being a member of something, but he wasn't sure what it was…and how Nya mentioned that she didn't want Coronzo anywhere near Nya, and she also said a bunch of words to describe Coronzo that he didn't understand. "She also said that she armour me….but that doesn't make any sense at all. What do we do?"

Neuro frowned as he pressed his fingertips against his chin. "What was Kai's reaction to Nya wanting to keep you away from Coronzo?"

Jay swallowed hard, his mind drifting back to the conversation he had been eavesdropping on. "He said that he already knew that she amour me, and umm, that he was going to keep Coronzo away from me as if his life depended on it."

Misako grabbed the scrolls she was going through, a frown on her face. "Maybe Zane is right and we need their point of view on things, before we go helping Coronzo."

Neuro nodded in agreement, interest shining in his eyes. "If Kai is holding against her will like Coronzo claims he is, then he wouldn't agree so quickly to do that for her. But I still think that Kai is guilty, like Coronzo claims."

"I disagree with that. Kai is innocent. There is more going on here than what little we know." Zane calmly pointed out.

A minute later an argument broke out over whether Kai was innocent or not. Skylor, Misako, Sensei Wu, and the ninjas wanted to give Kai a chance to explain. The others were certain that Coronzo was telling the truth and that Kai was guilty and Nya was nothing more than his prisoner.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah Kai and Nya are discussing Coronzo, but are using their native tongue to refer to the fact he was the one to murder their parents… but nothing about Nya being kidnapped so far, beyond Coronzo's account…. So who knows? (I know, but that is just spoiling the story!)**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Nya is fine

Chapter Four:

Nya swung her katana at the sparring bot at full strength, slicing its head off. She was still fuming, more red sparks than blue dancing across her fingertips. Twirling the weapon around in her hand, she glanced over to her audience and immediately wondered if she was missing something. Neuro was standing still, a magazine in his hands... open to the same page for the past six minutes, his eyes tracking her every movement. And he wasn't the only one… she gritted her teeth as she noticed that Chamille, disguised as Kai, was leaning against the doorway also watching her…and Tox was 'sparring' with Griffin nearby. Nya shook her head, blinking rapidly to shut off her liar detector eyesight. The only plus to being female. She can't be fooled by shapeshifting friends…or if anyone was invisible nearby.

Shifting as casually as possible, she whacked Paleman in the back of his invisible head. A yelp escaped him as he stumbled away from her, turning visible again. Nya glared at him for five seconds, before turning to glare at Neuro. "Ok…spill this second _ami_. What is going on that has Chamille is trying to pretend to be Kai and you're all watching me soo closely. It is kinda terrifiant how observateur you all are being. A girl needs her space, you know." Nya gestured with her hands using the universe sign for backing off.

Neuro turned bright pink as he took an involuntary step back, even as Chamille dropped her disguise. "I didn't think that we were that obvious…"

"Dude… you guys were so obvious that I'm honestly surprised it took Nya this long to snap." Cole spoke up from behind Chamille, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, and Misako with him.

Nya growled at him, wondering how long they had been standing there, before storming off, her shoulder crashing into something that was invisible. Kai dropped into the visible spectrum, rubbing his shoulder as he watched her go. Turning to face Neuro, he shot his right eyebrow upwards. "Tough break. But seriously, why are you all staring at her _soo_ much. You act like she's gonna leave us any second or something. Give her a break guys, she is one of our best fighters." Kai turned around and left the practice yards, so as to check on his sister.

Jay folded his arms as he turned to look at Neuro. "Chillax, remember, we need their point of views on what happened. Not just Coronzo's."

The rest of the team and Misako nodded in confirmation, glaring at their allies. Misako glanced over at Griffin and Tox, a disapproving look already in place. "You two aren't even trying to spar correctly. You are spending all of your energy into watching her and not what you two are doing."

Blushing, the elemental masters all looked away, not really ready for them to be lectured about how they needed to be inconspicuous about trying to prove their theory right, so as not to alert Kai on what they're doing…

~A few hours later~

Nya pulled out her bright ocean blue toolbox, popping the lid open to stare at the collection of tools, including a few power tools, that were neatly organized into the box. Snapping the lid shut, she stood up, stretching. Grabbing the fading black handle on the toolbox, she pushed open her bedroom door…and immediately rolled her eyes at the sight of Shade leaning against the wall near her room, trying to look nonchalant, while Skylor was walking past the hallway carrying a large stack of scrolls.

"Do you need help Skylor?" Nya moved to intersect her brother's girlfriend.

Skylor blinked rapidly, surprise flickering through her eyes. "Ah, sure. Misako need these in her office…not her bedroom. What's the toolbox for?" She nodded towards the old beat up toolbox that Nya was carrying.

"I need to get away from watching eyes. Thankfully, I happen to know where Mom's old vehicle is stashed. I can tinker with that away from everything." Nya took several scrolls off of Skylor, falling in step with her.

Upon entering the office, she noticed Lloyd talking animatedly with Kai and Zane. Cole and Jay were playing paper, rock, and scissors, the expression on Jay's face indicating that he was losing big time. Shaking her head at her friends and brother, she dropped the scrolls off and turned to leave.

Kai bolted forward, his hand quickly snagging her wrist. "Whoa there! Where are you going?"

Nya rolled her eyes as she turned to face her brother. "Thought I would fix up Mom's vaisseau spatial today. Well at least start on it… it might take a few days to get it done."

Kai bit his bottom lip, worry dancing in his eyes. "I don't want you to go anywhere without one other person with you. Not when Coronzo is here…and he _is_ highly interested in votre prétention au trône."

Nya glanced at him, before turning to face Jay. "Hey Jay, wanna help me out?"

Jay turned bright red as he leapt to his feet, "Sure! Umm…where exactly are we going again?"

"The woods by Ignacia Village. Come on." Nya nodded to the door before disappearing through it.

…

Jay gawked at the wrecked spaceship that was poorly hidden in the woods. "How did no one find this already?"

Nya shrugged as she popped open the engine's hood. "No idea… can you hand me a wrench?"

Jay numbly nodded in agreement as he grabbed the wrench out of her toolbox and handed it to her. With a muttered thanks, she began to remove the nuts holding the engine in. "We need a new engine basically… this one is completely trashed."

Jay peered over her shoulder to look at the engine…and was surprised to find himself looking at what appeared to be the engine for a automobile. "Shouldn't be too hard… we can tell people that we need it for a car we're fixing up. That should get us what we need."

Nya wrinkled her nose as she climbed right into the engine. "Except that isn't powerful enough. What we really need is the parts for a new engine and just build it from scratch. Though I doubt that you have Molucoler metal…or turbo jet pumps… or anything that can be found back on Archia."

Jay glanced first at the damaged spaceship, then at his girlfriend. "Why did you leave the planet then?"

Nya glanced at him before turning her attention back to the engine. "Apparently being a part of our family was a dangerous thing and no one told us. Can you hand me my Philip screwdriver?"

Jay leapt to his feet, his mind reeling as he wondered what that meant. How could being part of a family be dangerous?

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah, this is going to get interesting. And now you know where Kai and Nya got their spaceship! It belongs to their wonderful…late…mother.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Nya is NOT fine!

Chapter Five:

Jay picked up the Philip screwdriver, handing it carefully to Nya. "So…what about your family is soo dangerous?"

Nya accepted the screwdriver, a frown on her face. "Je suis le deuxième en ligne au trône." She went back to fixing up the beat-up spaceship.

Jay frowned, leaning against the ship's side, biting back a wince at how warm it was from the sun. "Ok…let's pretend that I don't speak Alienese…"

"It's not Alienese. It's Archian." She glanced over at him for five seconds, before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I said that I am the second in line to the throne. Happy?" She snapped the last word, annoyance and anger mixing together.

Jay opened his mouth to say something to calm her down, when a new voice spoke up…one that made Nya tense up in fear… "Ma douce, je pensais que je ne te retrouverais jamais après que ton horrible frère t'ait pris de moi ..." Turning around, Nya looked at the speaker…one she had hoped to never see again….

His pitch black hair was slicked back into a long ponytail, and he was wearing a silk suit and tie. Polished dress shoes adorned his feet. Slipping his hand into one of his pockets, he walked over to her.

Nya turned bright red with anger, her fingertips flashing dangerously with her bright red sparks. "Now listen here buster… I am not taking any of that! Kai knows where I am at and should be coming by to check on me soon! Your plan to steal the throne of Archia is _over_."

Chuckling suddenly, he lifted his one hand that wasn't in his pocket up and grabbed her by the arm. "I somehow knew you were going to say that. But really… who did you think the people were going to trust a couple of distraught kids, or the fully grown, highly mature man that swooped in and lead the investigation. For no cost at all."

Nya wiggled frantically, not wanting to go with him at all.

"You are soo immature. Not to worry, once we get you back home nous allons nous marier et le trône sera à moi!" Coronzo burst out laughing, only to yelp in pain as Nya twisted in his gasp and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

Releasing her, he doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. Jay wasn't sure what was going, the rapid speak in a language he didn't know really threw him off, but he _was_ trained to recognize kidnapping attempts and how to stop them…and Coronzo was definitely trying to take Nya by force.

Leaping forward, he pulled out his nunchucks, hitting the alien in the back of the head. "Let go off my girlfriend!"

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Whipping around at lightning speed, he yanked something out of his pocket. Jay wasn't sure what it was, it looked like a cross between a dagger and a gun.

Before he could think of a way to get out of this situation, Kai suddenly appeared in front of him, kicking Coronzo hard in the chest. "Back off! I approve of this match!"

Growling, Coronzo attacked Kai at full strength. "¡Mocosa! ¡¿Por qué no vas a morir ya ?!"

Kai smirked as he dodged the blade part of the weapon, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You know…I am quite glad that Papa said that I didn't have to learn Galatian. No leave us alone!" Kai punched Coronzo in the face.

Coronzo snarled angrily even as he tackled Kai to the ground. Jay bit his bottom lip for five seconds, before leaping in and helping Kai beat up the alien.

~Meanwhile Back at the Monastery~

Cole opened the fridge door, chuckling at Skylor's annoyance over the other elemental masters. His eyes darted into the fridge for one second, before snapping the door shut. "WHO ATE MY CAKE!?"

Zane shook his head as he picked up his newspaper. "I have not seen your cake, Cole. I have been helping Sensei set up the new obstacle course for our friends."

Cole turned to face Skylor, who threw her hands in the air in surrender. "Don't look at me. I've been with Misako most of the day."

Cole sighed, before turning to face Griffin, who had just entered the room. "What about you? Did you eat my cake?"

"No…look, I am only getting me a drink of milk." Griffin moved to get into the fridge.

Cole slammed his hand hard onto the fridge door, blocking him. "No one gets anything out of the fridge until I get a confession!"

Skylor and Griffin turned to face Zane, who merely shrugged. "Jay likes his pudding cups, and Cole likes his cake. You don't touch their deserts without repercussions. Are you sure you just didn't misplace it?"

"I do not misplace _cake_!" Cole yelled, even as all of the other elemental masters walked into the room.

Chamille narrowed her eyes, freezing in place. "What's going on here?"

"Someone ate my cake! Was it you?" Cole pointed an accusing finger at her.

"What? I did not eat your cake!" Chamille protested loudly as she planted her fists on her hips.

"It did not just stand up and walked away missie! Someone ate it!" Cole bellowed as he banged his fist onto the table. Turning to face Tox, he pointed to her suddenly. "Unless _you_ ate it!"

Tox arched an eyebrow upwards, crossing her arms across her chest. "Dude… I have celiac. There is no way I would have eaten your precious cake."

"Oh? Is Cole's cake missing and he's accusing people right and left again?" Misako walked into the room to see what the old up was.

"It's completely ridiculous!" All of the elemental masters minus the two ninjas and Neuro exclaimed in unison.

Misako chuckled, only for a groan to escape her as Cole zoomed in on Neuro. "You don't seem to find this tragedy important. Maybe you ate my cake!"

Neuro looked at him with tired eyes, exasperation flooding his face. "Cole…no one ate your cake. It's behind the milk."

Cole blinked, before turning to open the fridge again. Pulling the bottle of milk out, he handed it to Griffin. Glancing back into the fridge again, a blush rose up as he reached in and pulled out a plate of chocolate cake. "You're…uh, right. Sorry guys. I think I got carried away there."

"You think?!"

~Back with the Smith Siblings and Jay~

Nya watched horrified as her brother, love of her life, and her parents' murderer fought each other in the small clearing. She was so busy watching to make sure that Kai and Jay didn't get hurt; she didn't notice Coronzo's henchmen sneaking up on her until it was too late. Nya yelped in surprise as the rough Galatians seized her from behind, their iron grip impossible for her to break out of.

Before she could yell for help, there was a loud bang similar to a gun going off, followed by a loud splash as something, or someone, fell into the nearby river….

 **A/N: Done! Oh look. A cliffhanger! I wonder who was shot? Jay or Kai? Or did one of them get a hold of Coronzo's weapon? And no one stole Cole's cake! Please review! Won't guarantee if I'll see it or not, but I love reviews!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Kai is furious

Chapter Six:

 _Nya watched horrified as her brother, love of her life, and her parents' murderer fought each other in the small clearing. She was so busy watching to make sure that Kai and Jay didn't get hurt; she didn't notice Coronzo's henchmen sneaking up on her until it was too late. Nya yelped in surprise as the rough Galatians seized her from behind, their iron grip impossible for her to break out of._

 _Before she could yell for help, there was a loud bang similar to a gun going off, followed by a loud splash as something, or someone, fell into the nearby river…._

Coronzo sprinted forward, catching up with his henchmen. "Good, you have the treasure of Archia…now let's get back to the ship, and leave this disgusting primitive planet behind."

Nya twisted in her captors grasps, trying to break free even as they carried her farther away from her family and friends…and closer to a life she truthfully feared now. A few minutes later, Nya slumped down as she tried to catch her breath, even as a much larger, fancier spaceship than her own rose into view. Coronzo stood to the side as he waited for another Galatian, this time female, to open the door for him. Sweeping into the room, he walked to the cockpit, his henchmen right behind him. Once the door to the cockpit was closed behind them, one of the henchmen sat her down in one of the two plush seats in there. Grabbing the buckle, the Galatian buckled her in.

Fuming, Nya crossed her arms tightly against her chest as she stuck her nose in the air. "Libère-moi immédiatement! Je suis la princesse Nya Adelaide Smith, de la maison honorable de Smith!" Nya felt slightly weird pulling the royal card after so many years where her title didn't mean anything to anyone, besides her brother.

Coronzo sat down in the other plush seat, buckling himself in smugly. "I know that already. I would not be forcing you to marry me if you weren't….wait. Your middle name is Adelaide?" Nya groaned as she buried her head into her hands. "What's your brother's middle name then? Acel?"

Nya rolled her eyes skyward. "Of course not. And if you think I will tell it to you, I am afraid you are mistaken…"

~Back with Kai~

Kai shifted his weight, suddenly glad that his career as a ninja has made him basically immune to being queasy at the sight of injuries. Kicking out with his legs, he swam back to shore, dragging a luckily still alive Jay with him. Grabbing a nearby root from a tree, he hauled both of them out of the freezing water. Collapsing onto the ground next to Jay, Kai looked over at his blue-clad friend, wincing at the sight of sticky red blood oozing out of his shoulder.

"Sure, let's promise to keep Jay…then _not_ stop him tackling someone with a dragun! Honestly, what were you thinking Kai Toronto Smith! _You_ know that some draguns are poisonous! Idiot…complete and utter idiot…"

"Kai? You're yelling at yourself… wait… that thing he had could have been poisonous!?" Jay screeched suddenly, interrupting Kai's self-lecture.

Kai stared at him for five seconds, before pulling out his cell phone. "Yeah…I'm calling Zane to get you help. Where's Nya?" Kai glanced around as he pressed the power button to turn the cell on, looking for his little sister.

~Back with Zane~

"As anyone seen Jay and Nya since they left?" Zane asked as he corrected Shade's footing.

"No…actually now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't seen Kai since then either." Skylor spoke up from where she was trying to follow Cole's instructions.

Cole frowned, worry creasing his brow. "He's probably with them. He hasn't exactly let Jay out of his sight since he overheard him talking to Nya about himself…did anyone follow that?"

"Yes. Kai hasn't let Jay out of his sight since Jay overheard him talking to Nya about Jay. Maybe someone should call them. It's getting late." Lloyd retorted back, worry creasing his brow as he wondered where his best friend could possibly be.

"I will go call Jay's cell number." Zane pulled out his cell, quickly punching in the speed dial for Jay. Silence fell for five seconds, before Zane pulled the phone away from his ear and punched in a different speed dial. This was repeated once more before he turned to face them. "None of them are answering. Jay's and Kai's both went to voicemail immediately, and Nya's claims she is out of reach. I have a very bad feeling about this."

Without another word, all of the ninjas, and elemental masters bolted for it…

~Back with Kai~

Kai wanted to throw his cell phone away. If it weren't the fact he knew his friends could possibly fix it, he would have tossed it already. Crouching next to Jay, he pressed his fingers on the pressure points necessary for slowing the blood flow around his wound. Jay winced as he arched his back away from him, a hiss escaping him.

"Sorry Jay…" Kai bit his bottom lip as worry found its way back into the forefront of his mind. If that dragun was poisoned…then Jay only had a few hours left to live unless they got help for him _right now_. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the crackling of leaves. Someone was nearby! "Aidez-moi! Mon ami est blessé et peut-être empoisonné ... J'aurais vraiment dû l'empêcher de rejoindre le combat."

"Kai?! That you?" Skylor's beautiful voice called out suddenly, flooding Kai with hope.

"Skylor! Coronzo hurt Jay! We need to get him to a hospitable!" Kai cried out, ignoring Jay's mutter about how negative he sounded a minute ago.

A minute later all of the elemental masters were hovering over the emergency personal who were taking notes of the crime scene. Griffin slipped past the police, staring intently at Jay. "Soo, is Kai telling the truth or did he do it because we're getting to close to the truth?"

"Kai told the truth…by the way, after what happened I am going to presume that Coronzo has a lying habit." Jay bluntly announced.

Kai arched his eyebrow upwards as he stared at him. "What did you think we were saying about Coronzo this entire time?"

Zane crossed his arms as he looked straight at him. "You were speaking in a different language… we have no idea what you were saying."

"Oh…. we were basically saying that he is a power-hungry murderer, that lies about who killed his victims." Kai rubbed his arm as he turned bright red with embarrassment.

The paramedic straightened suddenly, announcing that he wanted to get Jay to a hospitable to properly get his injury looked at.

…

Kai paced restlessly around the waiting room, worry twisting in his stomach. Whipping around, he stared out of the large window to the city far below. Skylor walked over to stand next to him, her hand resting on his back. "I did not know you ninjas had an entire floor in the hospitable just for yourselves."

"Yeah… everyone wants to hear about the battles we won, and how we helped improve Ninjago. No one is interested in hearing about the injuries we suffered while saving their way of life." Turning back around, I glanced over at the elevator at the end of the hall. "Shouldn't the police be back with news about Nya by now?"

No sooner had the words left my mouth, than the elevator door binged open. Police Officer Nick Nickolas stepped out of the elevator. After scanning the more crowded than usual waiting room, he located Kai and nervously approached him. "Kai? Um, not sure how to explain this to you…but we couldn't find your sister. Her toolbox was next to the spaceship, that I still don't know how no one noticed it, but she wasn't there. Any chance she went back to your HQ?"

Zane shook his head as he walked over to join the conversation. "Not possible. If she had returned back to the Temple we would have noticed her…that and when you try calling her number, it tells you that she is out of reach."

A mutter of Coronzo escaped Kai, before a stream of his native tongue escaped him as he threw an impressive tantrum.

 **A/N: Done! Um… yeah. I think the ninjas are going to outer space soon. Fun. Also…we're almost done with this story.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Nya is up to awhole lot of good

Chapter Seven:

Nya ignored the many servants fretting over her old battle scars, walking over to stare out the glass window, looking down at her family's beautiful gardens. Apparently Coronzo had rebuilt her old home so that it looked exactly the same has it did before he blew it up. She was in her old bedroom, not entirely sure what to think of the fact that it was exactly the way she had left it, minus the stench of smoke and scorched marks. The room in of itself was huge. A raised platform held her empress sized canopy bed… frilly pink canopy bed. A pink vanity was set up behind her, full of all kinds of makeup, jewelry and of course diamond tiaras. Nya shook her head wryly, even as she tugged at the lace edging one of her new old dresses. The dress was a light maroon color, and fell to the ground. A matching train with gold trimming fell from behind her, trailing behind her. Lace edged around her sleeves, which stopped at her elbows. The lace went a ways past that, but didn't cover her entire arms, unlike her ninja gi and old samurai armor.

Her wardrobe was filled with the most elegant dresses for her people's opinions, and high heels…she forgot about her old fascination of them from when she was younger. Shaking her head ruefully at herself, she walked away from the window, feeling a smidgen stir crazy.

"Ma dame? Où allez-vous?" One of the servants, one that Nya did not recognize from before she had been forced to flee for her life.

"Anywhere but here. I don't want Coronzo…I want Jay." Nya pushed the heavy double doors open, striding out of her old room. "Ma chamber n'est plus moi…"

Nya didn't go very far, before she spotted a familiar face doing a not so normal task. The old Archian had wispy white hair, and a thin white mustache, he wore ragged clothes; that were so stained up that Nya couldn't even begin to guess at the color. Slowing down, she approached him slowly, vaguely wondering why he was scrubbing the marble floors with a sponge. "N'es-tu pas le vieil ami de confiance de mon père et le capitaine de la garde royale?"

The elderly man froze, before quickening his scrubbing. "Fleur, tu ne dois pas être vu en train de me parler."

Nya felt her heart skip as she recognized the voice, and the old pet name the man that was like unto an uncle to her saved special for her. "Chiniago…it is you. Why are you scrubbing the floor like a common servant? You should be outside drilling the guards…going over the guard shifts."

Chiniago closed his eyes, tears leaking out of his eyes. "Flower…. Things have changed. The Galatians have replaced all of the guard with their own men. Demoting the rest of us to below servants."

"How can someone below servants? There is nothing below the simple tasks that the servants perform." Nya questioned, not understanding what he meant by that.

Chiniago shook his head, frustration gleaming in his eyes. "Slavery. The Galatians practice slavery." Disgust filled his voice as he spoke. "With your brother dead and Coronzo set to marry you…"

"I am not marrying him! My heart belongs to Jay Annie Walker, and only to him." Nya fiercely told him, anger burning brightly in her eyes…and dancing along her fingertips with red sparks. "And what do you mean by Kai's dead? Coronzo didn't stay long enough to check if he had killed him…and Jay was with him so he most likely was rushed to the hospitable."

Chiniago blinked rapidly in surprise, before returning back to his scrubbing. "Il est temps que le roi revienne then."

Nya opened her mouth to respond to that statement, only for Coronzo to come around the corner. "My love…what are you doing out here, where the filthy common folk can get in your way? Come, come. There is room enough in my office."

Nya bristled as she clenched her fists tightly, wishing she had thought to grab some of her weapons before leaving the Airjitzu Temple. "I am not your love. You love my power, not me." Whipping around, Nya stormed off back to her room.

Once she was inside the room again, she remembered why she had left in the first place. Growling in frustration, she punched a nearby wall. The servants jumped in surprise, too used to the cheerful, girly princess that had fled Archia all those years ago; and not at all used to the lithe warrior that she had turned into. Shaking her head, she sulked away to her old reading nook, grabbing one of her old childhood favorites. A frown crossed her face as she realized it was about a damsel in distress… something she had spent months convincing others that she was not.

Groaning, she shoved it back onto its shelf, even as the servants finally left the room. Alone for the first time in two weeks, Nya made a beeline to her large, walk-in closet. Flinging the doors open, she strolled into the closet, frowning as she realized that it was twice the size of her room in Ninjago. Shaking her head to banish a wave of homesickness, she walked over to the several, long shelves full of shoes. Her eyes didn't land on any of the brightly polished high heels, but rather the scuffed up tennis shoes that she had been wearing when Coronzo had taken her. Lifting them up, she flipped them over so as to look at the bottom of the shoe. Pressing a finger against the heel, a grin flashed across her face as a soft clicking sound reached her ear…right before a hidden compartment opened up, revealing what could be a small dagger's hilt. It was silver in color with a blue tint to it. Nya carefully pried it out, that Mr. Borg created what he called 'The Mini-ninja Tool Kit'. Curling her fingers around the cool metal, she slipped the small toolkit for a ninjas' survival into the folds of her dress.

"Now for some real entertainment." Nya slipped away quietly, sticking to the shadows as she had been trained to do.

….

Nya stood up in the saddle she had strapped down on the legony, stretching out a kink in her back. Shifting the reins to her other hand, she patted the golden lion's mane that flowed it front of her. Strong, extra large, silvery eagle wings flapped noiselessly behind her, surging her and her mount through the evening sky. An eagle's cry escaped him as he went down for a landing behind the royal stables. Nya settled back down into the saddle as his front paws and back hooves slammed into the ground, his wings folding against his back.

Glancing at the royal stables, a groan escaped Nya upon seeing Coronzo talking to the stable staff, gesturing wildly to the empty stall. Pushing her annoyance to the side, she trotted her mount on over to see what was going on. "Coronzo? Why are you keeping these people from doing their jobs?"

Coronzo spun around, his eyes narrowing in anger upon seeing the old saddled legony. "I thought you said that none of you know where that old monster went, and you haven't seen the princess!"

"We…we didn't! Honest sir!" One of the stable hands protested as he waved his hands. Nya blinked rapidly as she realized that the poorly dressed stable hand actually was the Stable Manager, Leo Hauntstill.

Coronzo growled angrily, a whip appearing in his hand as he flicked his wrist…Nya bolted over her mount's head, snagging the whip with her own hand before it could hit the gentle Archian man with a soft spot with animals.

"Excusez-moi?! You do not hit _my_ subjects…or anyone for that matter!" Nya took in a shaky breath, releasing the whip to find that it had cut into the palm of her hand. Not too badly though, she wouldn't scar from it. "They didn't see me because I didn't ask for their help, or drew their attention. I know how to saddle my own mount, thank you very much. That and Thunder is not a monster!" Nya spat the last part, furious that he would call her mother's wedding present to her father a monster.

Coronzo looked surprised, and horrified about something. "My love, you are bleeding! And you shouldn't jump of legonys like that, you could severally hurt yourself." He scolded her, grabbing her hand to examine the minor cut. "Besides that, the slaves need a good lashing every now and then to make sure that they are obedient."

Nya shook her head at him in disgust, before yanking her hand out of his surprisingly loose, for a Galatian, grip. Storming off, she made a beeline for her room, her lips pressed in a thin line.

Once she was in the privacy of her bedroom, she pulled out her toolkit and pressed a small button hidden in the hilt. A minute later, a small screen popped up, before breaking into smaller screens…smaller screens that happened to be the entire planet's security footage live-streamed to the palm of her hand. A grin crossed her face, before she clicked it off, pleased with her skill at entering the Security Tower without being seen.

 **A/N: Done! Ok, the reason for the two week gap is that well, I didn't think you wanted to know what was going in the spaceship has it flew for two weeks…or Jay being released from the hospitable and everyone preparing to go to a planet they know nothing about to get Nya back.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Kai is impatient

Chapter Eight:

"We should have left three weeks ago!" Kai roared as he slammed his sword into a nearby practice dummy.

Skylor sighed as she walked over to her boyfriend, tired of his impatience. "Jay was only released from the hospitable yesterday… and Mr. Borg has been working on building us a spaceship big enough to fit all of us."

"She's been there for a week already! I want her back here!" Kai swung his arm down to skewer another practice dummy, only to freeze, blinking rapidly upon seeing that his hand was empty. Turning around slowly, he found his sword in an exasperated Jay's hand.

Jay sighed as he placed the sword tip first into the wooden floor of the training room. "Look, I want Nya back as much as you do, but this is kinda excessive."

"Kinda? More like a lot." Skylor muttered under her breath.

Kai sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm the anger that was surging through him. Archians didn't get angry…especially ones in his family. "Glad to see you all care enough to want to go after her, but none of you seem to notice this pressing thing called _time_." Kai spun around, before storming out of the room.

Zane rubbed his face, exhaustion flooding his countenance. "I sense that there might be more to Kai's aggravation and frustration about his past with Coronzo than he is letting on."

~With Kai~

Kai leaned against the catwalk's railing, staring at the large spaceship that Mr. Borg was commissioning for them. A scowl crossed his face as he crossed his arms, muttering to himself. "Nous devons sauver la princesse d'Archia avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ..." Kai turned suddenly to stare at his newly arrived companion. "Oui M. Borg?"

Mr. Borg arched his eyebrows up in surprise, before crossing his arms. "I am going to pretend that I understood that. My foreign language is a bit limited."

"Sorry…what do you need?" Kai forced himself to relax, now fiddling with his sword hilt.

Mr. Borg shook his head, before wheeling himself over to where Kai was standing, joining him. "Actually…I was wondering what you need. You have not been the same exactly since Coronzo arrived here." Kai opened and closed his mouth as if to protest, before looking away. Mr. Borg placed a hand gently on top of Kai's clenched fist. "Coronzo is the reason you don't trust people easy, isn't he?"

Kai squeezed his eyes shut, barely able to stop his own tears from streaming down. "Do you know what it is like to leave your home…presuming everything is right with the world…only to…to come back to find out that a madman had decided that he was the only one worthy to rule the entire? To come home in time for _sixteen_ bombs to go off? To not know if those closest to you are alright? And then waiting in the hospitable for days on end to hear if your own sister would make it, while planning your parents' funerals… and no one stepping forward to claim responsibility for the tragedy…"

Kai took a shuddering breath, tightening his grip on the railing. Mr. Borg frowned, a single question bugging him about what it was that Kai was telling him. "What makes you think it is Coronzo?"

~Back with the others~

Misako nodded to Lloyd in greeting as she walked past him, carrying several scrolls with her. Even though Coronzo turned out to be a fake, the Emperor still wanted to make allies with the Archians, and since they were headed there anyways, they get to act as ambassadors and get the alliance signed.

"…and Nya is in line to the throne?" Neuro's voice filled the air, sounding annoyed about something.

Puzzled, Misako stepped up to the partially closed dojo door. Zane's calm voice responded to Neuro's question. "This is Nya we are talking about, perhaps she did something very heroic and the royal family was impressed by her and they passed a law making her an heir to the throne while Kai continues to being Kai with no claim to the throne."

Misako smiled to herself as she realized that they were trying to figure out how Nya had a claim to the throne. Shaking her head, she walked over to where Sensei Wu was waiting for her in the Temple's private library. "Everyone is trying to figure out why Nya has a claim to the throne and Kai doesn't."

Her brother-in-law looked up, a mug of tea sitting next to him. "Of course. Personally I have been wondering if it has something to do with the fact he doesn't trust easily."

Misako dropped her scrolls in front of him, eyebrow shooting upwards. "Personally, I would want a ruler like that. Less chance of people taking advantage of him."

Sensei Wu nodded his head in agreement, picking up his mug to sip at his tea. "It has accord to me that his distrusting attitude could be because people _have_ taken advantage of Nya…leaving him a bit more protective than what he needs to be of her."

Misako hummed in agreement as she began working on her research. Surely the vast knowledge of their ancestors would include something that would be useful for when they meet Kai and Nya's true ruler?

….

Kai was running up ahead, sprinting onto the plank that led up to the doorway on the brand-new spaceship. Stepping inside, he whistled to show that he was impressed as he looked around the bridge of the ship. The controls looked nothing like the ones that he was used to, but seeing which planet made them, it was extremely impressive. "You know…I really think this thing _can_ fly us to Archia and back."

Jay laughed as he walked on board behind him. "Dude….if I didn't know any better, I would think you had doubts that Mr. Borg could build a spaceship that could take all of us to your home planet."

"Good, cause I did." Kai walked over to the command seat, sinking into it.

Jay spluttered incoherently as the rest of the elemental masters, along with Misako and Sensei Wu, walked past him to claim their seats. There was one extra seat on board, which hopefully will have the master of water in it if everything goes correctly.

Zane took over the co-pilot seat, quickly closing the door, sealing everyone inside the ship. "Ready for blast off?"

Kai punched in the coordinates for Archia, determination flooding him. "Of course…let's go get Nya back."

 **A/N: Done! Umm, took me a little longer than planned…oops. Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Kai arrives and Coronzo isn't too smart

Chapter Nine:

Nya tugged at her skirt, a frown on her face as she vaguely wondered why Coronzo had requested her to visit him in the middle of her fitting for the wedding gown that she most definitely will not be wearing. Nya couldn't help the tiny smile that crossed her face upon recalling that he wasn't the first person to try and force her to marry him. Nadahkan was defeated and his plans ruined by Jay, Kai and their friends. They will save her again; she just has to buy them _time_.

Turning around the corner she approached her father's old office, where Coronzo now sat smugly behind the antique greniary wood desk. The tree was a common one on Archia, though it couldn't grow for some reason on other planets, no one knew why though. Folding her arms, she eyes Coronzo's feet propped up on the desk.

"Papa says it is bad manners to prop your feet on someone else's furniture." Nya glared at Coronzo, hoping he got the reminder that the desk did not belong to him at all.

Coronzo rolled his eyes as he pushed a button on the keyboard that he was balancing in his lap precariously, clearly without the balance required of the ninja. "Yeah, but King Ray is dead and as long as your people will listen to me without double-checking everything I say with your females' ability to see lies, then your brother is dead too." Dropping his feet to the ground, he leaned across the desk to look at her. "And we can't have the helpless lonely princess rule her people by herself, now can we?"

Nya stumbled backwards, shock slipping in as her brain caught hold of something that he had said. "No one outside of our community knows about our ability to detect lies… how do you know?"

"I'm not telling you." Coronzo folded his arms smugly, a smirk on his face.

Nya scowled, crossing her arms across her chest as she wondered what made her leave the safety of the Temple without any weapons once again. " **Tell me how you know**."

The Command appeared to work, Coronzo opened his mouth to say something…only to freeze and snap his mouth shut, a grin crossing his face. "Sorry…but I am immune to Commands. Really wish we could stay and chat more, but I am sure that the seamstresses I brought with me from Galatia are waiting for you on your opinion on what your wedding dress should look like."

Gritting her teeth, Nya stormed off, disappearing quickly down the halls to her room. As soon as the door closed behind her, she slid to the ground, mixed emotions leaping out of her fingertips. Finally, unsure if she should laugh or cry, she burst into laughter. "Wait till Kai hears about this…" pressing her fingers to her lips, she shook her head in amusement. "Coronzo you idiot, I'm not some idiot that won't connect the dots… only certain people can be immune to Commands, and none of them are Galatians."

~Back with Kai~

"Argh…are we there yet?" Jay whined as he leaned against his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"For the one millionth time….no, we are not there yet." Kai gritted out through his clenched teeth.

Silence fell upon the elemental masters and their allies for a second, before Neuro spoke up. "What about now?"

"No!" Kai was starting to lose patience with his friends, two weeks of sitting in the spaceship was starting to drive everyone up the walls.

Misako picked up one of her scrolls, her brow creased in worry. "I still am not sure what is the proper way to act around your ruler."

Kai winced, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "We don't have any etiquette about that kind of thing. Just be yourself, you'll do fine."

"Are you sure?" "Are we there yet?"

Kai jerked the steering wheel suddenly, throwing everyone that wasn't buckled up against the far wall. "Yes, I am positive!" Yanking the steering wheel up suddenly, he pushed the button to cut off the engines. "And we're here."

"Really?" Jay scrambled to the window to stare at the lush green planet that was sprawled before them.

At least Kai remembered it being a lush green, but the plant life appeared to have been stinted since he was there last. "Strange, looks like the wildlife isn't as prominent as it was when we left Archia."

Zane slipped his hands into his pockets, tilting his head to the side. "Kai…beyond your observation about the wildlife, we need a place to stay and gather information so we can effectively rescue your sister and communicate with your ruler."

Kai winced again, before striding out of the ship. "I know someone who can and will help us."

"Are you sure?"

Kai ignored the question, heading in the direction he knew a certain house was in…

…..

Kai frowned as he noticed that the entire neighborhood looked like it belonged to the poor districts in Ninjago, something unheard of on Archia since they prided themselves on treating everyone fairly. Pushing that thought to the side, he approached the house that used to be the most intimidating building on the street, but now was nothing more than a shack. Lifting a hand up, he knocked quickly. "Chiniago? Are you home?"

The door swung open as the terribly dressed, definitely malnourished captain of the guards answered his call. "Kai…" He started to bend his knees, only for Kai to hold a hand out to him, stopping him from completing the bow.

"Ne me traite pas comme des rois. Mes compagnons ne le savent pas et je veux que ça reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible." Kai spoke quickly, desperation edging his voice. "We're here to save Nya from Coronzo. You by chance don't know when the wedding is, do you, old friend?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Votre Altesse, nous avons besoin d'un roi et c'est vous. Les gens se feront un plaisir de vous voir enfin couronnés." Chiniago tucked his hands into his pockets.

Kai ran his fingers through his hair, glancing back at his companions, all of whom looked interested in what Chiniago was saying. "Je ne pense vraiment pas que je suis prêt à être roi pour le moment."

Chiniago smiled, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder similar to how a father would do it. "Je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous êtes revenu sans que personne ne vous dise de le faire ... et c'est dans vos yeux. Vous êtes plus que prêt." Looking up at the others behind Kai, he gestured for them to enter his home. "I do not have many things, but you can all stay here for the night."

Kai started to enter the living room, before turning suddenly to face Chiniago. "The Couronne d'Archia, where is it?"

"Coronzo has it. Rumor is that he is planning on wearing it to the wedding." Chiniago responded quickly.

Kai placed his hand on his sword's hilt, his mind reeling. "Maybe we should return it to its rightful owner when we crash that wedding tomorrow."

Chiniago smiled, pleased with what Kai was willing to do. "Of course… our people have been waiting years for it to return to toi."

Confusion crowded everyone's faces as they entered into the room, wondering if they were going to listen to Kai and to them a random old person discuss things in their native tongue all night…

 **A/N: Done! Hmm… what did Nya figure out about Coronzo that makes her want to laugh? And the wedding is the next day! Nya is going to wear a Jay-inspired wedding dress, don't worry. Also… the item that Kai was asking after may or may not have magical powers but only works for the true king of Archia…**

 **Review!**

 **SKyTalon**


	11. Zane and Lloyd finds out

Chapter Ten:

Kai moved silently away from the cluster of houses to the one spot that he knew couldn't have changed at all. At least not without some severe law-breaking taking place…and that was Intergalatic law, not local. Kai sighed with relief upon seeing the large ancient stone wall was still in place, the gate opened to allow people to enter and exit the Intergalatic Park at will. Moving towards it, Kai nodded to the Marrchian that was standing guard at the toll booth. Lifting a hand up, he grabbed the tablet that was next to the donation box and quickly punched in a series of numbers into it. A beep confirmed his number, before the Marrchian waved him through.

Sticking to the little known paths that led deep into the woods, he instinctively went to the one place that he knew he could go to think…without anyone bothering him. The loud, crashing roar of a waterfall drowned everything else out as he neared his destination. Finally the brush gave way to rock, revealing a large, beautiful waterfall that cascaded down to the long winding river below. Settling down into a meditative position, Kai closed his eyes, allowing calm to overtake him. "One thing at a time…don't you agree Zane, Lloyd?"

There was a loud crash, before his two friends stepped out from the bush behind him. Lloyd folded his arms as he settled next to Kai. "How did you know about those paths? I couldn't even see them and I've been trained to notice things that others can't."

Kai smiled tightly, forbidden memories rising up in his mind. "I helped out the law enforcers to ensure that everyone kept the park clean…seeing as it is protected by Intergalatic law."

"Intergalatic law?" Zane questioned as he knitted his eyebrows together as he sat down next to Kai on the other side.

Kai shrugged as he closed his eyes again. "It's kinda like National law… but all planets must follow it. There's an Intergalatic Senate that decides what the law is and judge people who breaks it. They also are the ones with the power to make Intergalatic Parks for the public to enjoy."

A hum escaped Zane as he looked to the waterfall. Pixal spoke up again suddenly, surprise flooding her voice. _Kai worked for law enforcement at a galatic level? That must be why he didn't have to pay to get in here. He probably can still use the codes that they gave him to get in here for free._

Zane titled his head to the side, another hum escaping him as he agreed with his girlfriend. Lloyd nudged Kai suddenly, a sparkle in his eyes. "So…what did you mean by one thing at a time? We're just crashing a wedding…again."

Kai flinched, before running his fingers over his face. "Our ruler has been missing for some time now… Chiniago believes that he knows where he is hiding, but I'm…not entirely sure." Kai left out a minor detail that he didn't think his friends were ready to hear just yet. He didn't need them to think of him any differently than they already do.

"Soo…we need to crash a wedding and crown a king. Ok. We can do that." Lloyd shrugged nonchalantly.

Kai shot him a weird look, before turning back to the waterfall. "What if he isn't ready yet? What if he becomes king and just blows everything and everyone hates him?"

Zane and Lloyd glanced at each other, confused about why Kai was worried about that. Lifting a hand up, Zane squeezed Kai's shoulder, a tiny smile crossing his face. "Kai…give him a chance. I'm sure he's a great ruler."

Kai pulled his knees to his chest as he placed his chin on top of them. "But what if i…he thinks he's not ready."

Zane frowned, confused about what it was that Kai almost called the king. "Kai…he is ready, especially _if_ he thinks he isn't."

Lloyd frowned, looking at Kai for a few minutes, clearly thinking about what he had said. Suddenly lifting a hand up, Lloyd clenched his fist…and punched Kai in the shoulder.

"Ow! Lloyd! Whatcha do that for!?" "Lloyd! There was no reason to punch Kai!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, dropping his arm to his side. "Wow…surprised you didn't figure it out Zane. Here let me go through the list. First stop, Kai told Mom that there was no special bow or anything for royalty…but when we arrived at that Chiniago's place, he tried to do some sort of bow. And no, it couldn't have been a special greeting that they do cause Kai stopped him. Second thing, Chiniago looked to Kai for leadership despite the obvious age difference. Third, and finally, he just nearly referred to the king as himself." Lloyd paused, before looking to Kai, "Am I wrong?"

Kai groaned, flopping backwards onto his back, his fingers racking through his hair. "I never really paid attention to my lessons when I was younger. I thought…I thought that Papa would be around for much longer than what he actually did. I wouldn't have the throne for years…instead I was still a kid when everything fell apart. I _can't_ rule a kingdom."

Zane laid down next to Kai, staring up at the clear sky. "You could have told us. We would have gladly helped." Pausing, he pointed to a star. "The constellations are different here than back home."

"Yeah… the star you're pointing at actually is part of the Jumeaux constellation." Kai lifted his hand up and traced the constellation. "See? There are the joined hands…and there's the elder twin's sword hand with his trusty sword…and that is the younger twin's other hand which holds the scroll… there are their feet and that's their heads…"

Zane blinked as he looked at the constellation, trying to follow the pattern that Kai was showing him. "I think I get it…what does Jumeaux mean?"

"Uh? Oh, twins. Sorry about that, Zane." Kai dropped his arm back down.

"You need to tell Sensei and the others about this." Lloyd pointed out as he knitted his fingers together and placed his hands behind his head as he laid down.

"No…not yet…not ever if I can help it." Kai bit his bottom lip as he stared up at the night sky.

Lloyd and Zane glanced at each other, before shrugging uncertainly. "If you say so. Just don't put it off for too long."

Kai grunted in agreement as he closed his eyes to relax. "Fiiine. Vous conduisez une négociation difficile."

 **A/N: Done! Uh…Zane? How did you not figure it out before Lloyd?! Ummm, can't think of anything else to say.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Whose wedding is it again?

Chapter Eleven:

Kai woke with a start, before silently slipping back out of the room, heading towards the front yard. He needed to think through his options before the plan is set into motion. A groan sounded from behind him, causing him to turn to look at what caused it. Jay yawned as he stretched, glancing over at Kai. "Is it time yet?"

"Not quite. Go get the others. We need to finalize our plan of action before we go in." Kai gently nudged Chiniago awake.

Jay bit his bottom lip, before speaking up. "Fine…but if your girlfriend kills me, you get to speak at my funeral."

"Thanks Jay." Kai waved the warning off.

Chiniago watched as Jay left the room, before turning to Kai. "You have a girlfriend? Is it serious?"

Kai blinked, startled by Chiniago's curiosity, before correcting him at what he was trying to imply. "She is not going to be queen of Archia. Sorry Chiniago."

A sigh escaped the old captain of the guards before he nodded solemnly to the gathering of ninjas and elemental masters. "I'll leave most of the planning to you fellas. Need anything, just let me know."

Kai nodded in agreement, before turning to find Jay in one piece next to Skylor. "Thank you for not killing Jay, Skylor."

Skylor snorted, even as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. Chiniago glanced at her, before glancing back at Kai quizzically. Kai ignored him.

~Meanwhile with Nya~

"I want this dress! It's perfect!" Nya screeched angrily as she snagged an electric blue wedding gown with white lightning strikes stitched into it.

The flustered seamstress looked at the gown with horror, probably wondering where Nya got it from, before turning to face the young princess. "You cannot wear that to a royal wedding. Especially you're wedding! It is a monstrosity! I mean look at it, who in the right mind will want a dress with…with leggings sewn on the inside! And those sleeves, why are they covered in steel?! Absolutely not! My dress works perfectly for today."

Nya glanced over at the solid white monstrous gown with gold trimming that she might have liked before her move to Ninjago but now, you couldn't pay her enough to get her to wear it. Besides that, she had her old seamstress from her childhood make this gown. She could easily fight in it as well as be lady-like. "I want this gown. **You will allow me to wear this blue wedding gown to the wedding**." Nya smirked as she watched as the Command took hold, forcing the Galatian seamstress to concede to her.

Smiling triumphantly, she ducked into her walk-in closet where she then changed out of the ridiculous gown she was wearing and into her dream wedding gown. She most definitely was saving this one for her actual wedding with Jay. A happy sigh escaped her as the rough material brushed against her skin. The weight of the metal, which her old seamstress was worried would be too heavy, felt heavenly and was much welcomed to her. Picking up her toolkit, she slipped it into one of the many hidden sheaths in the gown, another aspect of it that the bewildered seamstress that made it couldn't understand.

"Now I am ready to slow down the wedding…. I hope." Nya whispered to herself, before spinning around and leaving the confines of the closet. She walked over to her vanity where a miniature samurai x helmet lay. Picking it up, she set it carefully upon her head. The helmet sat atop of her head the same way a hat should fit upon her. A grin flashed across her face. Oh was she ready…

….

Nya lifted the bouquet of her favorite flowers to her nose to sniff, a wry smile crossing her lips upon noticing that they went well with her wedding gown. Who knew liking the Mistique Flower would come in handy one day? The blue and silver petals nearly blended in with her gown.

"There she is! The most beautiful bride of the year!" Coronzo appeared next to her, beaming in his stiff looking black tux.

Nya rolled her eyes, before turning her back to him. "Didn't anyone tell you not to look at your bride on the big day? It is terribly bad luck. And what are you wearing? Surely you have a blue gi lying around somewhere?"

Coronzo frowned, rolling his eyes slightly. "It is not bad luck to see my bride on our big day. And what do you mean about what I'm wearing? I could ask you the same thing! That outfit is right on the ugly side. That and what is a gi?"

Nya sighed, realizing that her dream wedding would have to wait. At least till Jay actually proposes to her. "A gi is the uniform of a special group of law enforcement on Ninjago. I like how it looks."

"Of course… I will look into getting one made for when we celebrate the birth of our first kid." Coronzo didn't see the issue with that, after all Ninjago believed he was the good guy, and Kai was the one in the wrong, last he checked.

Nya bit her bottom lip, struggling not to laugh, or explain that no one gi was the same, each one customized to their owner. "I need to wash off all this makeup. We'll talk later." Nya walked off, ducking quickly into the ladies room. Once she was sure she was alone, she turned to face the mirror and quickly removed her makeup, a large smirk crossing her face. "When you're behind bars."

~Meanwhile with Kai~

Kai ran his fingers over the sharp blade of his sword, his heart pounding in his throat. He knew so many things could go wrong…but he wanted everything to go right. Shaking his head, he turned to face Zane and Lloyd; the two were watching him nervously. "I need to call the Intergalatic Senate about Coronzo. Hold the fort for me while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, sure thing. You need to talk with Sensei still though." Lloyd pointed out, even as Zane nodded in confirmation.

Sensei looked up from where he was going over tactics with Misako, a frown crossing his face. "Tell me what exactly?"

"Nothing!" All three ninjas bolted for it.

….

"Il est temps de rompre le mariage!" Chiniago called out suddenly, causing everyone to either stop practicing their fighting skills or look up from discussing tactics.

Kai swallowed hard as he stood shakily up. Here went nothing…

 **A/N: Done! Next stop the actual crashing of the wedding! And Kai's little explanation about what he meant by Skylor isn't going to be queen. You're all gonna love it.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 12: Wedding is Crashed

Chapter Twelve:

Jay quickly tapped Kai on the shoulder. "What did he say?"

Kai blinked, before remembering that not everyone spoke his native tongue. "He basically told us it is time to crash the wedding. Just picked a really weird round-about way of doing so…"

"Heard that!" Chiniago called back to him, a smirk crossing his face.

Kai shook his head before pulling open the side door to the chapel where the royal wedding was happening at. "Ok…everyone get into position. We can do this without too many issues; that would be preferable." Pausing he glanced over at Chiniago. "Oh, Chiniago, restez debout et ne faites rien pour attirer l'attention sur moi!"

Chiniago mock pouted as he glanced over at him. "I wouldn't dream of doing so."

~Meanwhile with Nya~

Nya stomped down the aisle, making sure to leave all of her princess etiquette behind. Mutters of surprise and annoyance filled the air as the crowd eyed her rather unique choice of wedding dress. Stopping next to Coronzo, she took a huge step to the left, opening up a rather large gap between them. The Priest began to speak, going through the marriage rites, even as Nya began the countdown. "Four…three…two…one…." A loud crash filled the air as Jay not so subtly used his lightning powers to blast away the door on the side of the room. An entire wall next to him shattered as Cole used his superstrength on it. Nya couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "Hey look! Things are getting interesting finally! Hullo, Jay, Cole. You did bring others with you…right?"

"Oh yeah, we did." Jay tilted his head back, just as all of the elemental masters and their allies who knew how to fight filed into the crowded chapel, Chiniago right behind them.

Coronzo growled angrily as he pulled a sharp sword out of his sheath that hung on his waist. "¡Quiero que estos bienhechores sean arrestados ahora!"

Kai groaned, before turning to face Chiniago. "Any chance you learned the native tongue of Galatia while I was gone?"

"Nope…however I am guessing seeing as there are now multiple armed men headed straight to us that he has ordered us to be captured." Chiniago bit his bottom lip as he looked around the room which suddenly seemed to have equal parts civilian and armed madmen.

Kai shook his head, before muttering something to Lloyd. Lloyd brightened at whatever it was, and turned to face Jay. "Jay! Get up front and keep Coronzo away from her!"

"On it!" Jay sprinted forward, leaping causally over the startled patrons.

Kai snorted to himself, amused by Jay's enthusiasm, even as Chiniago darted forward, joining the master of lightning next to Coronzo. A fight broke out amongst the three of them, even as Nya slipped away quietly to go join Skylor with the knocking the armed guard unconscious.

Chaos filled the room as innocent, unarmed patrons fled the room and outright war broke amongst the elemental masters, their allies, and Coronzo and his men. Kai flicked his sword near lazily, disarming three of the men at once. Just then Chiniago yelled….and the patrons that were by chance Archian spun around to stare at the suddenly annoyed master of fire. "Mon prince! Voici votre couronne légitime!"

"Chiniago! I told you not to draw any attention to me!" Kai yelled even as Zane an Lloyd caught on to what he had said and burst out laughing. Chiniago ignored him as he dropped the gold and silver crown he had snagged from off of Coronzo's head unto Kai's head. Immediately a bright light flooded from the crown, and covered Kai.

Sensei frowned, confused…and it did not help that all of the Archians were speaking excitedly together. The light faded slowly to reveal…. Kai wearing the most ridiculous outfit in the history of outfits. It consisted of a red tunic with puffy sleeves, a large gold ribbon for a belt, and white breeches that were tucked neatly into pitch black, heeled, boots. His sword had somehow turned into a solid gold scepter and dazzling rings made from precious gems glittered on his fingers, a long red and gold cape dragging across the floor. Scowling, he slowly turned to glare at Chiniago. Smirking, Chiniago spoke up once more. "Présentant son altesse royale, le _roi_ Kai d'Archia!"

"Not helping…but since it's too late… Zane? The Intergalatic Senate should be just outside." Kai nodded for his friend that was more like a brother to go fetch the politicians.

Nya smirked to herself as she folded her arms. "Yeah…you don't have to go that far frère."

Kai shot Nya a funny look. "Nya… he's a criminal that didn't stick in his own planet so that means we have to involve them…"

"Kai, use your head for once and ask for the security tape from I don't know… yesterday at two o'clock pm exactly?" Nya scoffed, her eyebrow shooting upwards.

Kai frowned, before calling over a person he recognized as security detail. Murmuring softly he spoke to the commoner. "Peux-tu faire ça? Mais montrez-le sur le mur pour que tout le monde puisse le voir? "

"Oui mon roi." The person dropped onto both knees, placing his hands on his hips before bending forward in an obvious bow. Leaping back to his feet, he quickly spoke rapidly with the team that was on duty, before facing Kai. "Uh, we need your clearance number to do all of that."

"Wait! Does Kai even have a clearance number? And why is everyone acting weird since that crazy light show?" Jay demanded, before Nya sharply nudged him in the ribs.

Kai rolled his eyes, before speaking purely from memory. "12376548901A-567824756742875B-19306836534Z."

Jay felt his mouth drop to the floor, especially when the man confirmed that was correct. A minute later, the security footage was playing on the wall. Nya moved to stand next to her brother and the worker, looking very pleased with herself. "Check the footage in Papa's study."

Kai nodded to the worker, who got the memo to do it. A minute later the scene she wanted them to see filled the wall….

 _Coronzo now sat smugly behind the antique greniary wood desk. Folding her arms, she eyes Coronzo's feet propped up on the desk._

 _"Papa says it is bad manners to prop your feet on someone else's furniture." Nya glared at Coronzo._

 _Coronzo rolled his eyes as he pushed a button on the keyboard that he was balancing in his lap precariously, clearly without the balance required of the ninja. "Yeah, but King Ray is dead and as long as your people will listen to me without double-checking everything I say with your females' ability to see lies, then your brother is dead too." Dropping his feet to the ground, he leaned across the desk to look at her. "And we can't have the helpless lonely princess rule her people by herself, now can we?"_

 _Nya stumbled backwards, shock slipping in as her brain caught hold of something that he had said. "No one outside of our community knows about our ability to detect lies… how do you know?"_

 _"I'm not telling you." Coronzo folded his arms smugly, a smirk on his face._

 _Nya scowled, crossing her arms across her chest. "_ _ **Tell me how you know**_ _."_

 _The Command appeared to work, Coronzo opened his mouth to say something…only to freeze and snap his mouth shut, a grin crossing his face. "Sorry…but I am immune to Commands. Really wish we could stay and chat more, but I am sure that the seamstresses I brought with me from Galatia are waiting for you on your opinion on what your wedding dress should look like."_

Kai signaled for them to pause the video, anger flooding him. "You're Archain?! All this time I was thinking you were a pas bon assassiner Galatian, when in reality you are a pas bon assassiner Archian! _"_ Kai lurched forward suddenly, punching him in the nose. "Gardes! Emmenez le au loin!"

A group of Archians from the security team stepped forward, easily seizing the angry newly revealed Archian. Coronzo yanked himself free from them, his eyes blazing. "Now hold it right there! You can't prove that it was me that set those explosives off! Or do I need to remind the coincidence that King Ray's precious son…" Coronzo spat at Kai's feet, which just made Kai angrier. "Was not even there when they went off?"

"It was just a coincidence. Pull up the security footage from the throne room from that day." Kai crossed his arms, confidence surging through him. "Just cause I get the feeling you need it again to do that, my clearance code is 12376548901A-567824756742875B-19306836534Z."

A minute later, they were staring at the old, elegant throne room. Hundreds of people rushed in and out of the room as they clearly prepared for some kind of party. Kai and Nya took in deep, sharp breaths as their parents strolled across the scene. After awhile, Kai ran into the room and said something to them. They nodded in agreement to whatever it was and Kai left quickly.

"There. Zoom in on the thrones." Kai lifted a finger up and pointed to something on the screen.

Puzzled, the worker did as told…and gasps rang out through the entire hall at the sight of Coronzo planting the bombs that claimed soo many lives. Chiniago stepped forward, a grin on his face. "You are under arrest for treason against the royal family, over a thousand murders, and if I'm wrong someone correct me, attempted murder. I hope you have a good lawyer Coronzo. Ray wasn't just a king; he was my best friend too and a great father." Chiniago roughly seized Coronzo by the arm and dragged him off.

Once they were all gone, Misako turned to face Kai. "What just happened?"

Kai rolled his eyes skyward as he uncrossed his arms. "We just proved my innocence is what just happened."

"I meant with the glowing crown and the change of outfit." Misako gestured to the weird getup Kai was wearing at the moment.

Kai decided to feign ignorance, scratching at his head. "I know, right? I'm as confused as you are."

Nya rolled her eyes, before glancing over at her friends. "How many of you know who Kai really is?"

Skylor frowned, confused. "What kind of question is that?" "Lloyd and I know. The others do not." Zane supplied at the same time.

Sensei narrowed his eyes, concern flooding them. "Know what exactly?"

Lloyd glanced sideways to Kai, then back at his mother. "The reason why Kai kept telling you that there is no special way to greet royalty n his planet even though there is…" "Kai! I needed that information!" "Is because he is the king and he didn't want the awkwardness of you bowing to him when you are already on first name basis. Though I still don't know what to think about the glowing crown and wardrobe change. What was up with that?"

Nya smiled, glad that she could be of assistance. "The Royal Crown of Archia can for some unknown reason, change the physical appearance of the true ruler of Archia. If someone other than Kai were to place the crown on their head, nothing would happen."

"And now that you're back, Archia can continue on like normal, finally." Chiniago walked back into the room right then.

Kai pulled the crown off, unfortunately that did not change his appearance, a smirk crossing his face. "Actually I already have two Royal Decrees I want to make." Taking a deep breath, he allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips. "First Royal Decree, Jay has to drop down to one knee and propose to Nya right now."

"Wait, what?!" "Oooh, I like that!"

Kai burst out laughing, clapping Jay on the shoulder. "I'm pulling your leg…sort of. You might wanna worry it up a bit though. She already has planned out your entire wedding." Jay paled at that thought. Before Kai moved over and placed the crown on Chiniago's head. "I am also declaring Archia a democracy and Chiniago Sécurité as the first president. I leave Archia in your capable hands."

Chiniago took one look at Kai and immediately realized he wasn't joking. "Kai… I am a security guard. Not a ruler!"

"But you know this planet and its problems better than anyone. Besides, this isn't home anymore." Kai glanced back at his friends and family, a smile crossing his face as he gestured at them. "Ninjago is. And I want to spend all of the rest of my life there. What do you say? _President Chiniago_?"

Chiniago sighed, before clasping his hand with Kai's, shaking it firmly. "This will take the public awhile to get used to…"

"Yeah…that's your problem now. I am just ready to go _home_." Kai chuckled as he accepted the handshake.

 **A/N: Done! Yeah! They saved Nya! And Kai jokingly ordered Jay to propose to her… and made Chiniago president and the entire planet of Archia a democracy. Loads of fun for them to figure out! But that's another story that is nowhere near as interesting as this so we will just presume that everything works out all right for them. Hope you all enjoyed this story!**

 **Review, one last time!**

 **SkyTalon**

 **The End**


End file.
